


Bed Of Strawberries

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter, Honeymoon, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The war is over and James and Sirius are finally going on their honeymoon.





	Bed Of Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. What a time >.>
> 
> For the prompt: “Please write a prompt about sirius and james going for their honeymoon. Please make it fluff and long. Thanks you.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/172254735765/please-write-a-prompt-about-sirius-and-james-going)

Peter and Remus were working together to push James and Sirius towards the apparation point. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” Remus said. “I can’t believe we have to _force_ you to go on your honeymoon.”

“You wouldn’t shut up about it for three weeks!” Peter added.

“But what if something happens?” Sirius said, sharing a worried look with James. “It’ll be hard for you contact us, we might not even be awake! And then where will you be?”

“ _Fine_ because nothing’s going to happen,” Remus growled, digging in his feet to give James a shove. “Get to Rio before I decide to do it instead. The way the pair of you are acting, I deserve a holiday.”

“We’re going, we’re going!” James said, and Sirius nervously started walking the right direction.

“Something could go wrong,” he insisted.

“Nothing will,” Peter assured him for the twentieth time.

“You don’t know,” Sirius mumbled, but still obediently followed James.

“Hey,” James said softly, grabbing Sirius’s hand and squeezing it. “They’ll be fine, and if they’re not, they know how to reach us. Yeah?”

Hesitantly, Sirius nodded, and squeezed his hand back.

* * *

“Merlin’s pants,” Sirius whispered when they entered the honeymoon suite. Opulent was the first word to come to mind. It wasn’t just the build and decoration of the room, or the enormous bed, or the jacuzzi capable bath that was settled down into the floor across the way, or the fresh fruits the staff had set out on a table with chocolates and a bottle of champagne.

It’s that it was _all_ of those things.

“Sir?” the worker that showed them up to the room prodded politely.

James turned with a friendly smile even though Sirius could tell he wanted them gone. Hell, they probably knew it too, bringing a couple up to the honeymoon suite.

“We were asked to give you this when you settled in,” they said, holding a letter out. Sirius didn’t think that walking inside the room counted as ‘settling in’, but he also understood that they were on their bloody honeymoon, and that’s all the settling in people expected of them.

“Ah- er, thank you,” James said, taking it with a bemused air.

They gave a slight bow before backing out of the room quickly, but not so quick as to be considered running away. James frowned at the letter, turning it over to see who it was from. The face was blank, and Sirius stopped James from opening it with a hand on his wrist.

James looked at him questioningly, and Sirius drew his wand in answer. “Ah.” He thought about telling Sirius not to worry about it-- what were the chances, after all-- but didn’t. Truth was, he was nervous about the end of the war as well, he was just trying to hide it to make Sirius feel the slightest bit better. A few detection spells later, and it was judged clear for opening.

It was a single piece of heavy parchment, not folded to fit because the paper was cut that short.

**_James, Sirius: We’re taking care of everything. Buy every item and service the room service offers twenty times over if you wish. Just enjoy yourselves and relax <3 Mum and Dad_ **

“Oh, it was just Mum and Dad,” Sirius said quietly, the barest hints of guilt lacing his voice. It didn’t last though, when he continued, “That’s awfully nice of them.”

“Yeah,” James agreed, running his thumb over the words. “What sneaky buggers.”

Sirius hummed and snaked his arm around James’s waist. “Traitors, the lot of them.”

James smiled when Sirius began mouthing at his neck, tucking the letter back in the envelope. “Not paranoid anymore?”

“If Mum and Dad said they’re taking care of everything, then they’re taking care of everything.”

James chuckled, tilting his head to give Sirius better access. “Your faith in our parents is astounding.”

“And well deserved, but I don’t really want to keep talking about them right now.”

James’s breath hitched when Sirius found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and latched on. “Damn it, Si.”

Later, when they were sated and sweaty on the bed, Sirius gave James’s shin a half hearted kick. You should get me strawberries.”

James groaned. “I don’t wanna. ‘M comfy.”

“They’re just on the table.”

James rolled his head over to look at the table in question, squinting at it because he didn’t have his glasses on. “Huh.”

Sirius laughed, rolling over to kiss James’s shoulder. He would have gone for his cheek, but that would have been a bit too much effort. “Did I fuck your brains out Jamie?”

James stared at the table a bit more before levering himself up gingerly. “Maybe.” He grabbed the bowl of fruit and went back to bed, leaning against the headboard instead of laying down.

Sirius shuffled over to him and reached into the bowl, picking until he found a strawberry. Gracelessly, he shoved it into his mouth. He offered the second one to James, but when he declined, Sirius ate the rest of them. James laughed at him for it, but didn’t mind in the least. While James liked strawberries fine, Sirius seemed to consider them essential to living a happy life. He hummed, snuggling into the bed and wrapping an arm around one of James’s legs. “This bed’s comfy.”

“Yeah,” James agreed, wondering if they could get a bed like this for their place.

“Y’know what would be better than this though? A bed of strawberries. Cause then you get strawberries _and_ a bed.”

James chuckled. “I’m not sure you’re thinking this through.”

“How dare you. I think everything through, I am the very definition of ‘thinking things through’, and you do this to me. Mutiny in my own home.”

“We don’t live here--”

“We _could_ ,” Sirius mumbled.

“--and besides, what are you going to do when you eat your whole bed?”

“Move to yours.”

“Why weren’t we sharing?”

“Obviously because you wanted a non-edible bed.”

“Obviously,” James repeated. “Or we could solve this entire issue by buying strawberries and keeping the bed we have. No separation required.”

Sirius hummed. “This is why you’re the smart one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
